Neighbour Or Devil
by nasusay
Summary: Benaran mau belajar hidup mandiri? Astaga, tetangga yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak ingin membuat kau terjerumus, Naruto! Kita telah berjanji untuk tidak merusak hubungan persahabatan ini. SasuNaru Chap 3 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbour Or Devil?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru and orther **

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Alur membosankan(?) dan lain sebagainya.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Chapter 1

.

.

'Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian ayah, ibu dan paman Iruka.' batin Naruto didalam apertemen barunya dan mendudukan dirinya disofa.

Flashback

"Naru ingin keluar dari mansion ini dan belajar hidup mandiri di luar sana, ayah!" kata Naruto tegas dan menatap lurus kearah Minato yang sedang sibuk memeriksa proposal perusahaan – bisnisnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang kau ajukan tadi?" Minato menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya dari hasil pernikahannya dengan wanita keturunan Uzumaki bernama Kushina. Ada perasaan bangga bercampur sedih bersarang dihati Minato. Ternyata rasa sedih lebih dominan dihati Minato ketika mendengar permintaan anaknya. Andai saja sekarang Minato tidak peduli dengan harga diri dapat dipastikan sekarang dirinya akan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto, menangis dan memeluknya serta merengek meminta Naruto untuk tetap bersamanya di mansion ini. Tapi itu hanya angan Minato belaka. Minato tetap berusaha menunjukkan wajah senormal mungkin seperti biasanya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab mantap. "Naru sudah memikirkan semuanya, ayah."

Minato memandang lekat anaknya, dia ingin melihat adakah keraguan dalam diri Naruto akan keputusan yang diambil. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia tidak menyangka anak kesayangannya secepat ini ingin meninggalkan dirinya walau dia tau alasan itu demi kebaikan dirinya kelak dan dia tidak ingin menghalangi apa yang menjadi keputusan Naruto asal tidak melampaui batas ranah Minato.

Dia tidak ingin Naruto seperti dirinya, dulu.

'**Kemandirian – Jati Diri** Kushina semoga kau tidak protes dengan persetujuan yang kuberikan untuk anak kita.' Batin Minato telepati dengan Kushina dialam lain. "Baiklah, ayah mengizinkanmu tapi kau harus menempati apartemen di wilayah Konoha."

"Ah… tapi ayah, apartemen itu termasuk…" Naruto berhenti sejenak memandang sang ayah. "… elit. Tidak adakah apartemen yang lebih sederhana hmm seperti dipinggiran sungai atau bahkan tidak mewah sekalipun? Hmm… asal Naru masih bisa menempatinya!" Minato memandang Naruto yang sedang menatapnya meminta persetujuan dari dirinya agar dapat tinggal diapartemen yang seperti diinginkannya. Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi kerja yang empuk dan besar "Tidak, kau harus dan tetap menempati apartemen yang sudah ayah putuskan tadi, bagaimana Naruto?"

"Tapi itu agak berlebihan, apartemen disana hampir sama seperti hotel berbintang lima."

"Kalau kau keberatan untuk menempati apartemen disana, ayah juga keberatan dan tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari mansion ini." Naruto tampak berpikir, mempertimbangkan sana – sini 'ketimbang tidak diizinkan sama sekali mending coba jalani dulu, hmp!'

"Baiklah, Naru terima!"

"Hn, ayah akan tetap membiayai kuliah dan untuk keperluan hidupmu sehari-hari ayah akan mentransfer uang kerekeningmu tiap bulannya selanjutnya kau sendiri yang memanage uang itu. Dan satu lagi untuk alat transfortasi kau tidak boleh membawa mobil kesayanganmu itu, ayah akan sediakan sepeda untukmu." jelas Minato panjang lebar melihat perubahan pada wajah Naruto.

'Oh, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa kau masih sayang dengan Narukan? Mobil kesayangan tidak boleh dibawa? Lalu bagaimana nasib mobil Naruto? Sepeda beroda dua yang dikayuh dengan kaki tidak bisakah memberikan yang bermesin?' Pertanyaan eror batin Naruto.

Tatap sang ayah dengan wajah memelas 'Ahhh mobilku di museumkan! TI-TII-DAKKK' batin Naruto teriak-teriak pakai acara guling-gulingan kekanan-kiri.

"Bisakah kita lakukan penawaran ulang ayah?" walaupun Naruto tahu apa yang bakal diucapkan Minato, tapi menurut dia tidak ada salahnya mencoba dari pada berdiam diri dan menerimanya tanpa melakukan sesuatukan.

"Tidak!" jawab Minato tegas. 'Tukan? Benarkan? Ngak maukan? Tegakan? kan kan kan... Oh, S*hrul Khan where are you?' raut muka Naruto berubah, sendu.

Walau hatinya tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur. 'Kushina maafkan aku ini demi kebaikan anak kita' batin Minato nelangsa.

"Lalu siapa yang akan merawat mobil Naru?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas agak kecewa. Naruto tidak terima mobilnya disentuh oleh sembarangan orang. "Ada Iruka yang akan menjaga semua barang-barang kesayanganmu, khususnya mobilmu." Minato berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. 'Paman Iruka?'

"Baiklah" Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Dia mengetahui paman Iruka sangat menyayangi dirinya. Apapun yang terbaik, hal yang diinginkan Naruto pasti akan dilakukan oleh Iruka apalagi untuk menjaga barang-barang kesayangan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya.

Minato berjalan kearah Naruto, ada hal yang hendak membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena ada sesuatu hal pula yang lebih besar dari dalam dirinya yang berusaha membuat kepalanya tetap tegak, lurus menatap sang ayah dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Inilah darah Namikaze-Uzumaki tidak akan setengah-setengah melakukan sesuatu apabila itu sudah ditekadkannya walau dia tau tidak semulus seperti kaca cermin yang ada dikamarnya. Minato sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dia memandang lekat anaknya dan kemudian memeluk anaknya erat. 'Ayah yakin ibumu pasti bangga telah mempunyai anak sepertimu, Naruto.' Naruto terkejut kemudian ekspresinya berubah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang Ayah.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu, Naruto…" Minato tetap memeluk Naruto dengan kehangatan dan menyampaikan batapa ia sangat menyayanginya. Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Naru juga sangat sayang dengan ayah. Naru pasti merindukan ayah."

"Ayah akan menunggu kau kembali kemansion ini!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Minato. "Terima kasih, ayah!" Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala tepatnya rambut Naruto lembut serta memberikan seulas senyuman.

"Kapan kau akan menempati apartemennya?" tanya Minato dihadapan Naruto.

"Malam atau mungkin sore ini juga!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hnn, ma'af ayah tidak bisa mengantarkanmu." Minato menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Sebenarnya Minato ingin sekali mengantarkan Naruto tapi apa mau dikata janji dengan rekan bisnis tidak bisa dibatalkan. Sebagai salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di Konoha citra perusahaan haruslah dijaga. Kepercayaan merupakan hal mutlak itulah yang dipegang Minato dan ditanamkan pada diri anaknya. Naruto pun mengerti akan keadaan ini.

"Ada paman Iruka yang akan menemaniku. Ayah tak perlu khawatir." Naruto memeluk sang ayah lagi dan Minato membalas pelukan Naruto. "Kau harus hati-hati jangan lupa juga jaga kesehatan dan makan-makanan bergizi!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah, Naru harus segera mengemasi barang-barang. Permisi ayah!" kata Naruto sopan dan tersenyum.

Minato memandang photo keluarga bahagianya.

Minato menatap Naruto dan pintu yang telah tertutup setelah kepergian Naruto. 'Semua ini akan membuat kau lebih kuat menjalani kehidupan yang sulit ditengah kebohongan dan kecurangan, Naruto anakku. Bukan hanya fisik yang kau asah tapi yang terpenting adalah mental, kalau kau menginginkan kemenangan … **KEMENANGAN MUTLAK**.' Batin Minato dan memejamkan matanya. "Kemandirian, persepsi setiap orang berbeda mengertikannya anakku sayang." Minato tersenyum membuka matanya dan memandang photo keluarga bahagianya.

.

.

"Naruto, kamu jaga diri baik-baik selama tinggal disini, jangan selalu makan ramen ingat itu!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tertawa mendengar Iruka menasehati dirinya dan selalu mengaitkan kata 'ramen' disetiap kalimatnya dari keberangkatan mereka hingga sekarang berada diapartemen baru yang akan ditempatinya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa atau kau perlu sesuatu hubungi saja paman, ya?!" Iruka memeluk Naruto erat sebelum meninggalkannya di apartemen ini. Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Iruka "Baik paman, Naruto akan berjuang. Paman tidak usah terlalu cemas seperti ini, Naru kan sudah dewasa." Iruka melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. "Dewasa? Dewasa dari segi mananya Na-ru-to?" Iruka menghetikankan cubitannya pada pipi Naruto. Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah berpura-pura cemberut karena paman Iruka meragukan kedewasaan dirinya.

Apakah perlu dipertanyakan bahwa Naruto memang anak dari seorang Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha sukses yang kiprahnya (artis yee? Pakai acara kiprah-kiprahan) tidak hanya didalam negeri tapi bahkan diluar negeri? Apa sosok anak ini terlalu polos? pintar? ataukah bodoh (ini terdengar keterlaluan)? yang dengan mantapnya ia menjawab "ya dari segi umur dan tubuhlah." Iruka sweatdrop.

"Naruto yang namanya dewasa itu perlu proses yang mantap. Seseorang bisa dikatakan dewasa tidak hanya dilihat dari segi umur saja tapi mentalnya juga. Dan tubuh itu termasuk alasan urutan paling bawah untuk kau dikatakan dewasa. Saat ini kau belum memasuki tahap itu kau masih berada pada tahap remaja akhir yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah dewasa, mungkin. Paman yakin saat kau dewasa nanti paman akan merindukan masa-masa kau sekarang." Iruka menitikkan air matanya, Naruto yang melihat segera memeluk Paman tersayang itu. "Naru, juga pasti akan merindukan paman."

"Hati-hati dijalan paman, jaga ayah Naru dengan baik ya!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dari depan pintu apartemennya. Iruka tersenyum dan menghapus setitik air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

TINN – liff tertutup dan Naruto memasuki apartemen barunya "benarkan? kaya hotel berbintang lima." Naruto berkeliling melihat apartemennya dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dapur dan tempat yang lain didalam apartemennya tapi satu tempat yang belum dituju Naruto yaitu beranda, ia melewatkan beranda apartemennya. 'Terima kasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, ayah ibu dan paman Iruka.' batin Naruto.

.

.

"Itachi, kau sudah menemukan adikmu?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik, anggun, berambut hitam panjang tergerai dan berbadan agak kurus sedang duduk dikursi taman belakang rumahnya.

"Belum bu, tapi kemungkinan otouto masih berada di Jepang." Itachi ragu akan jawabannya sendiri,tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari ibunya.

"Maksudmu, apa Itachi?" sang ibu meraih dan memegang kedua tangan anaknya.

"Orang yang sudah Itachi perintahkan untuk mencari dan mengawasi gerak-gerik otouto ada yang melihat – mirip otouto dikawasan Sunagakure. Tapi sepertinya otouto mengetahui kalau dia sedang diawasi, sehingga mereka yang mengikuti otouto kehilangan jejaknya."

"Benarkah? Sasuke pulanglah nak, ibu sangat merindukanmu …" tangis Mikoto tersedu-sedu. Itachi beranjak dari duduknya memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Mikoto agar sang ibu tercinta merasa tenang. "Iya, bu! Ibu jangan terlalu khawatir Itachi yakin otouto baik-baik saja diluar sana dan ibu harus ingat ia salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Sekarang Ibu istirahat didalam, hari sudah mulai dingin disini bu…" pinta Itachi lembut, mengajak ibunya berdiri – masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

"Ngghhh… Sas-su-ke" suara desahan seorang wanita cantik di dalam diskotik, disela-sela ciuman panas antara dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke, saliva mereka saling bertukar. Sang wanita sungguh menikmati ciuman panas tersebut. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ah, dia hanya menganggap ini sebuah permainan. Ya, permainan yang menguntungkan. Tidak hanya lidah Sasuke saja yang bermain memberi kenikmatan tapi juga tangan pun ikut bermain dan bergentayangan ditubuh wanita cantik berambut merah tersebut yang bernama Karin. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, sedangkan Karin terenggah-engah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar dia bisa bernafas normal lagi dan menghapus jejak saliva didagunya, dia memandang Sasuke ingin meminta – lebih. Setelah dapat bernafas normal kembali, Karin berdiri mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas paha serta mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kita lanjut disini atau diatas" tanya Karin dengan wajah menggoda.

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. "Kita keatas!" Karin berdiri dan membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang mereka maksud 'Kamar Khusus'.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam dari kediaman Naruto dan menyelesaikan menata pakaian, buku dll di apertemen barunya. Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang diruang tamu. "Ah, Gaara aku lupa memberi kabar." Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celanya, mencari nama Gaara didaftar kontak ponsel dan menghubunginya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto, karena Gaara segera menerima sambungan telepon dari Naruto.

"Halo, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara datar seperti biasanya dan to the point. "Ah, ma'af Gaara aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sekarang aku sudah tidak tinggal dirumah lagi."

"Kau tinggal dimana? Di kolong jembatan atau dipanti asuhan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek. "Te – tega sekali kau Gaara. Mana mungkin ayahku sampai membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" jawab Naruto kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya walau iya tahu Gaara hanya bercanda. "Kau marah Naruto?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto – tersenyum. "Hnnn" balas Gaara.

"Besok kau mulai masuk kuliahkan? jangan terlambat besok ada upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru!" ingat Gaara untuk Naruto. "Iya, iya bakal aku usahin. Kau tau Gaara transfortasiku sekarang hanya sebuah se-pe-da." kata Naruto lemah pada kata terakhir.

"Hn. Paman Minato ada menghubungi ta – "

"BENARKAH?" tanya Naruto berteriak memutus pembicaraan Gaara. "Hnn…" Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Apa kata Ayahku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada keingintahuan.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada ayahmu" jawab Gaara santai. "Aish, Gaara jangan terlalu pelit informasi" kata Naruto memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak!? kau mau kujemput besok?"

"Pelit, tidak usah aku besok berangkat sendiri, ketemuan di kampus saja, ok? Ya sudah, malam Gaara…" kata Naruto. "Hnn, Malam Naruto…" Hubungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tidur karena ini saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Gaara tersenyum memandang ponselnya. "Naruto" ucap Gaara.

.

.

Ciuman panas pun berlanjut diatas sebuah ranjang king size, setelah tadi sempat terhenti saat mereka pindah ruangan. "Sa – su … hke… ngh hen….ahhh" desah Karin berada dibawah Sasuke. Tangan saling bergeriliya, ciuman masih tetap berlajut tidak hanya di bibir tapi juga hingga leher Karin jilat, gigit, hisap berulang-ulang. Sasuke dan Karin sekarang sama-sama sudah full naked. 'Kerja malam' tetap berlanjut hingga terdengar perintah Karin "Fas….terr ahh… Sas..sukeh." Sasuke mengabulkannya dan mempercapat tempo'Kerja malam'. "Sasu… keh" Karin mencapai klimaksnya dan disusul oleh Sasuke yang segera mengeluarkan 'miliknya (Sasuke kecil)' dari dalam tubuh karin dan memuntahkan sarinya.

'Kau memang hebat Sasuke" Karin kelelahan dan tidak selang berapa lama ia menutup matanya, tertidur pulas setelah melakukan 'kerja malam'. Sasuke merebahkan dan mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke bangkit, mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan menghamburkan beberapa lembar uang keatas tubuh Karin. Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya dan memasangnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ciih, membosankan" gumam Sasuke ketika menutup pintu kamar itu tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki area parkir di apertemenennya dan memparkirkan mobilnya. Matanya melihat kekanan-kiri. "Baru pertama kali ada sepeda parkir disini!?" Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan tak mau berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan hal yang tak menguntungkan dirinya, ia turun dari mobil. Sekarang sudah dini hari tapi masih ada saja orang yang keluar masuk wilayah apartemen ini. Yah, **sebagian besar** diantara mereka juga akan memulai atau telah selesai melakukan 'kerja malam' yang baru saja juga Sasuke lakukan tadi bersama Karin.

Sasuke berada di dalam liff dan menunggu dalam hening untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai 15. "TINN"

Liff terbuka Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan no.104. Didepan kamar apertemennya Sasuke terhenti mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Sasuke masuk kedalam apertemen – gelap?! Sama hal dengan hatinya saat ini…

Sasuke meraba dinding didekat pintu masuk mencari skalar lampu dan menemukannya.

Terang… suasana yang gelap tadi berubah menjadi terang. Tapi tidak begitu dengan hati salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini. Yang masih tetap setia berada disana – gelap.

Sasuke segera menuju kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya serta mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air shower.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak mandi disana saja 'kamar khusus' dimana dia melakukan 'kerja malam' bersama salah seorang wanita penggemar berat dirinya tadi? jawabanya simple, Sasuke tidak mau berlama-lama disana. Dia merasa jijik dengan wanita itu walaupun dia sempat 'bermain'. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita maupun pria berbeda setiap harinya yang dengan ikhlas memberikan tubuhnya kepada Uchiha bungsu ini? Hanya Uchiha bungsu yang tahu jawabannya.

Selesai kegiatan mandi dini harinya Sasuke mengenakan pakaian dan mengistirahat tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang terlihat sangat empuk, hingga akhirnya Uchiha bungsu terlelap dan pergi kedunia mimpi.

.

.

"Hoamm…" Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah jam waker yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidur "baru pukul lima!? Ternyata aku bisa juga bangun pagi." Naruto mematikan jam waker yang belum berbunyi karena dirinya terbangun lebih dulu ketimbang yang akan membangunkannya. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Dingin bbbrr…" dia tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama masuk kuliah. Selesai mandi masih dengan mengenakan handuk yang bertengger dipinggang untuk menutupi sesuatu yang mahal (?) disana, Naruto menyiapkan sarapan terenak didunia versi dirinya.

"Ini dia, ramen instans rasa special ditemani segelas susu." dengan wajah penuh kebahagian. "Itadakimasu" Naruto menyantap ramen buatanya dengan lahap.

.

.

Sama seperti hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sasuke pun bangun dan mandi pagi., lagi untuk kedua kalinya pada beda waktu yang tidak lebih dari lima jam. Dalam hal makanan khususnya sarapan pagi ini, Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto, sang pecinta ramen. Sasuke lebih memilih membuat sandwich dengan ditemani segelas jus tomat segar. Ah, Mungkin tomat salah satu tumbuhan tepatnya buah yang membuat kulit Sasuke putih dan mulus, selain faktor keturunan dan gemar mandinya (?). Dan satu lagi jangan terlalu berharap pada Sasuke agar makan hanya ditemani selembar handuk seperti Naruto, karena sekarang dia terlihat begitu rapi dengan pakain lengkap yang menutupi tubuh yang digemari wanita dan pria yang salah jalan dan tidak salah jalan.

.

.

Adakah yang bisa melawan takdir? Pertanyaan yang ringan dan jawabannya pun mudah.

Pagi ini Sasuke dan Naruto pun menjadi korban tidak bisanya melawan takdir. Saat Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan Sasuke pun membuka pintu apartemennya juga. Merasa ada sesorang disebelahnya juga yang sedang mengunci pintu apertemennya Naruto melihat kearah sebelahnya, terdiam beberapa saat tanpa ada gerak dan suara dari Naruto ketika melihat sesosok manusia dengan rambut berwarna raven bermodel unik dibagian belakangnya berdiri lebih tepatnya seperti pantat ayam err tapi terlihat cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya, berkulit putih, badan tinggi dan tegak. 'Perfect' batin Naruto tetap memandang dari atas, bawah, atas hingga terdengar ditelinganya suara seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

**TBC**

Salam kenal, mau curcol dikit?! Heee… ternyata bikin ff itu **S-U-L-I-T**. Salut dah dengan semua author-author lama dan baru (para senpai) yang ada di ffn ini yang bisa membuat cerita-cerita yang beragam, enak dibaca dan 'hidup'. Kapan ya bisa kaya mereka (read: senpai-senpai)?

Dengan modal nekad-nekadan akhirnya ff yang jalan ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak ini, feelnya ngak ngena + pakai rated M pula _ _" terpublish. Walaupun begitu Susay tetap mengucapkan terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang telah membaca ff NOD. *mojoksambilmenulis-nulisdilantai*

Naruto : Hai readers sebagai perwakilan dari author, silahkan tuliskan kritik maupun saran kalian dengan mengklik 'review' ditunggu, agar… nunjuk si*mojoksambilnulis-nulisdilantai* tau dimana letak kesalahan dan kekurangan serta apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki untuk chapter selanjutnya (?)

Sasuke : Flame, juga boleh tuh! Mau lanjut? Mental lho baja, bukan?

Naruto : Sasuke, jangan begitu kasian tuh.

Susay : Maksud hati sih begitu mau lanjut ni FF kalau ga ada halangan. *senyumgaje* Naruto kau terlalu baik kalau nantinya mendampingi Sasuke dan untuk kau Sasuke rasakan nanti pembalasanku.. kekeke! *PEDE MODE ON*

Sasuke : *seringai menakutkan* -Sharingan-

Naruto : Susay semoga kau baik-baik saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neighbour Or Devil**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru and orther.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s) berkeliaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, mudah ditebak dll.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Seberapa pun kau membenci takdirmu.**

**Kau tidak bisa lepas darinya.**

**Dibalik takdir yang kau benci tersimpan takdir yang jauh lebih indah dari yang kau harapkan.**

**WAKTU**

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai, bergerak lembut tertiup sang bayu sedang menikmati malam seperti biasanya. Mata yang sedang tertuju pada pemandangan didepannya. Langit dengan bulan penuh, menampakkan keindahan yang dimilikinya, tak tertutupi awan. Lalu lalang transportasi darat dibawah sana yang memberikan alunan musik, mesin. Sinar bulan pun yang tak mau kalah dengan terangnya cahaya lampu yang sedang memandikan dirinya memberikan sinar pula untuk tubuhnya.

Indah

Itulah pikiran dan kalimat yang akan diucapkan setiap orang jika mereka melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Lusa Dei balik ke Konoha," ujar Deidara melalui telepon seluler, memandang pemandangan dari beranda apartemen yang hampir empat tahun ini menemaninya. Ia menikmati sang bayu menyentuh dan menyapa kulit tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja ayah sudah merindukanmu!" jawab seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah dari sosok yang bernama Deidara.

"Tidak bisa." Deidara berhenti sejenak, "masih banyak yang harus Dei urus disini," tangan Deidara berusaha menahan rambutnya yang melambai tertiup angin malam.

"Baiklah ayah akan menunggumu! Maaf Dei, ayah tidak bisa hadir saat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah tak usah khawatir." Dei tahu bahwa ayahnya seorang yang sangat sibuk. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang ia tidak menuntut banyak. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki ayah.

"Dengar-dengar, kau lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, deretan pepohon tinggi dan besar telah terlewatinya.

"hm," Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya seolah orang yang sedang berada di negara berbeda dengan dirinya itu dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya, saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat Dei-chan, ayah bangga dan senang mendengarnya," sosok laki-laki yang berstatus ayahnya itu menyamankan duduknya "… ayah dan ibumu juga pasti bangga dengan dirimu!"

"Terima kasih ayah." Senyum mengambang diwajah manis Deidara. Memori akan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka bersama, berputar muncul berebut saling mendahului, tidak lupa senyum seorang yang mengajarkannya untuk tidak pernah menyerah untuk berjuang sampai akhir. Ia dia adalah seorang yang menjadi panutan Deidara. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dengan mata tajamnya yang indah.

Hidup ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak alurnya.

"Apa sekarang Naruto tidak tinggal bersama ayah lagi?" tanya Deidara, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Iruka tentang kepindahan Naruto, memastikan.

"Iya, sementara ini dia ingin mencoba menjalani hidup sepertimu Dei-chan," disandarkan tubuhnya dan ditatapnya langit-langit mobil, seakan disana ada tontonan yang menarik untuk dilihat.

.

.

"Sudah puas memandangnya? **DOBE**." Sasuke menakan kata pada kalimatnya yang terakhir tetap menghadap pintu apertemennya yang telah terkunci.

"DO-DOBE?" Naruto membeo, celingak-celinguk mencari siapa yang dimaksud laki-laki didepannya ini. Matanya melirik kekanan yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah pintu apartemen yang sudah tertutup, diliriknya kekiri pun tidak ada siapapun hanya dinding tembok saja. Digerakan sedikit kepala agak kesamping melihat kebelakang, nihil – tidak ada satupun makhuk yang bernama manusia selain dirinya dan orang yang membuatnya mencari-cari manusia selain mereka. Naruto melakukan gerak patah-patah mengembalikan kepala tepatnya kearah, kehadapan manusia yang telah mendapat predikat 'perfect' dari dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sadar Naruto sadar sesadar-sadarnya. Jadi, dobe yang dimaksud laki-laki berambut pantat ayam didepannya ini adalah….

Tunjuk Naruto mengarah pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata yang membesar bukan melotot dan tersirat ketidakpercayaan pada mimik mukanya.

"Hn."

.

.

"Yo, pagi Gaara," Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya, "wow, ada apa ini?" Kiba bertanya ambigu, ia penasaran karena tidak biasanya melihat oh bukan tidak biasanya tapi memang tidak pernah sama sekali selama mereka berteman sejak di KHS (Konoha High School) hinggu kuliah sekarang ini di UK (Universitas Konoha), seorang Gaara berdiri didepan pintu gerbang tepatnya gerbang kampus seperti ini, "mencurigakan?!" ujar Kiba dengan tatapan penuh selidik, Gaara hanya memandang Kiba datar.

"Hoam." Shikamaru menutup mulut yang terbuka dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" dikembalikan fokusnya melihat kedepan, setelah tidak lupa memberikan tatapan dingin seorang Gaara untuk Kiba.

Menyeringai, "hm…sepertinya ada yang spesial?!" tebak Kiba memperhatikan wajah dan gelagat Gaara. Setahunya seorang Gaara tidak akan mau ambil pusing dengan orang-orang disekitarnya apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan paling benci dengan kata **'menunggu'** tapi sekarang coba lihat dia sedang dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Kiba melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kiba!" Ia tidak suka orang lain mengusik dan mencampuri urusan pribadinya, kecuali memang orang tersebutlah yang telah dibiarkan oleh Gaara untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya, salah satu orang itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya saat ini.

.

.

Muncul beberapa kedutan di dahi Naruto. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya, tepatnya jari telunjuknya ke wajah orang yang telah mengatai dirinya dobe, "hei, kau tidak sopan! Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ahn?" kesal, ya Naruto sedang kesal sekarang. Diturunkan tangannya, tidak lagi menunjuk kearah orang yang telah membuatnya kesal dipagi hari yang indah ini. 'Mengatai orang lain yang baru pertama kali bertemu dan belum pernah bersapa denganmu dan kau sebut dia dobe, ck.' Batin Naruto.

Dia meghadap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya ketika memandang si pintu apartemenya, datar. "Hn," dimasukannya tangan sebelah kiri kedalam saku celananya, hingga akhirnya black bertemu sapphire saling tatap dan menyelami sedalam apa tatapan yang mereka berikan. Tatap, tatap, tatap, "bagaimana dengan orang yang memandang orang lain seperti hendak me-ma-kan-nya?"

'memakan? siapa hendak memakan? aku masih manusia normal, bukan seorang kanibal.'

"Siapa yang hendak memakanmu, ahn?" Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "…seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata dobe, 'kan ada kata yang lebih baik dan pantas diucapkan selain itu ahn? Tetap saling menatap, tatapan Naruto melembut. 'Lumayan juga dia.'

"Usorattakanci." Tersenyum tipis hingga nampak terlihat seperti seringai, Naruto yang sempat melihat itu karena mereka saling pandang menyipitkan matanya. Entah itu akibat perkataan atau seringai yang diberikan orang dihadapannya saat ini.

Perang batin dalam diri Naruto terjadi, 'sabar ini hari pertama kau menjalani hidup baru(?)mu, maafkan dia atas semua kesalahan kecilnya!' ujar sosok persis seperti Naruto bedanya Naruto ini mengenakan baju terusan panjang, memiliki dua sayap dibelakang punggungnya dan lingkaran diatas kepalanya yang semua bagian yang telah disebut tadi berwarna putih, ia adalah sosok malaikat Naruto kecil. 'Hei, kau direndahkan oleh dia, harga dirimu diinjak-injaknya,' sosok Naruto lainnya dengan mengenakan pakaian catwomen bedanya ada tanduk kecil muncul diatas kepanya dan ekornya berwarna merah memprovokasi, ia adalah sosok iblis Naruto kecil. Mereka berdua berlomba saling mengajukan argument, bersikeras mengatakan ikuti aku karena aku yang paling benar dan dia yang salah. Hingga akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada, "apa kau selalu berkata seperti ini pada setiap orang yang kau temui?" Naruto memegang erat tas ranselnya, dengan tetap menunjukkan tatapan mata yang lembut. Sang malaikat Naruto, tersenyum menawan dan sang iblis histeris berteriak, 'liat saja nanti.'

"D-O-B-E" diejanya kata itu perhuruf didepan wajah Naruto, dekat sangat dekat hingga sedikit lagi hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan dan dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mematung, menuju lift.

Naruto terpaku beberapa saat. "Mint," bisik eror Naruto. Ia tersadar dari eror, keterpakuannya ketika melihat lift yang hampir tertutup menampakkan seringai seseorang yang dengan seenak hatinya telah mengatai dirinya dobe untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto berlari, sang iblis tertawa.

"HEI PANTAT AYAM TEME SIALAN TUNG – " belum selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, lift tertutup. "Liat saja kau pantat ayam teme sialan," desis Naruto dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Dobe yang menyenangkan."

.

.

"Sudahlah Kiba jangan ganggu dia, ayo kita masuk!" ujar Shikamaru yang ingin secepatnya melanjutkan aktifitas tidurnya walau hanya beberapa menit.

"Shika, kita tetap disini! aku penasaran," Kiba melirik Gaara. Gaara yang merasa dirinya dijadikan objek lirikan untuk yang keberapa kalinya mengabaikan ucapan yang baru dilontarkan Kiba kepada Sikamaru.

"ck, mendokusei." Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya, kanan-kiri.

Akhirnya tidak hanya Gaara yang berdiri didepan gerbang kampus, Kiba yang memang penasaran dan Shikamaru yang agak ogah-ogahan akhirnya menamani Gaara atas inisiatif dari Kiba.

.

.

"Tuan, Sasuke sekarang berada di Konoha. Dia kuliah di Universitas Konoha," lapor seseorang diujung telepon. "Tetap awasi dia!" Itachi berjalan menuju pintu, keluar kamar.

'Otouto… Kyubi.'

Satu demi satu langkah kaki Itachi menuruni tangga dikediaman Uchiha. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, Itachi menghela nafas. Sudah jadi pemandangan yang rutin, ayahnya yang sedang memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang dan ibunya hanya memandang sarapan didepannya, menyentuh-nyentuhnya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Keadaan ini berlangsung sejak keluarnya Sasuke dari kediaman Uchiha. Itachi menghampiri ibunya, "selamat pagi." Fugaku memandang sekilas dan melanjutkan makannya sedangkan Mikoto hanya membalas sapaan anaknya tanpa melihat kearah Itachi. it sudah paham luar dalam keadaan ini.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju tempat parkir, terlihat oleh mata indahnya sesosok manusia menyebalkan sedang memasuki mobil. Segera diarahkan kakinya menghampiri sebuah sepeda yang tepat bersebelahan dengan mobil sport hitam yang baru dimasuki oleh orang yang menyebalkan, Sasuke. Naruto menaiki sepedanya, sebelum menjalankan tepatnya mengayuh sepeda, diarahkan pandangannya ke mobil sport hitam yang kaca disampingnya telah terbuka. Terpampang wajah tampan beserta ekspresi datar yang membuat emosi Naruto kembali muncul.

Sasuke menatap diri beserta sepeda Naruto dengan pandangan errr rendah, mungkin. "DOBE" lagi-lagi sosok ini melafalkan mantra ajaib, dinyalakannya mobil sport hitam mahal itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto berserta sepedanya. Sasuke melirik melalui kaca spion mobilnya terlihat Naruto yang masih setia melihat kearahnya. Ia keluarkan salah satu tangannya dijendela mobil, menggempal dengan ibu jari diarahkan kebawah dan melambaikan tangannya.

Berubah, wajah Naruto berubah kesal, "PANTAT AYAM SIALANNN."

Tersenyum, ia tersenyum mendengar jelas teriakan Naruto. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya senyuman yang hanya berupa seringai yang ia tunjukkan kepada setiap orang, berubah karena dia. Dinaikkannya kecepatan mobilnya dan menghilang dari penglihatan Naruto. Naruto yang kesal mulai mengayuh sepedanya, 'jangan sombong kau teme, kau kira aku tidak punya mobil ah! Mobilku tidak kalah dari milikmu itu. Sialan!' batin Naruto.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat-cepat, sepeda SEMANGAT." Naruto menyemangati dirinya dan sepedanya.

.

.

"A-ayah kami berangkat." Hinata berlari kecil, memasuki mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada Neji yang menunggunya untuk berangkat ke UK.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan. Neji jaga adikmu!" Neji menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne-neji nii ayo kita berangkat?!" ajak Hinata yang telah selesai dengan sabuk pengamannya.

"hn." Neji menghidupkan mobilnya, menjalankannya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Neji bersama Hinata tiba di UK. 'Ngapain Gaara berdiri disana?' batin Neji saat tadi ia melewati pintu gerbang kampus dilihatnya Gaara sedang berdiri disana bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Neji-nii, Hinata duluan!" Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama setelah itu Neji pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang kampus tepatnya untuk menghampiri Gaara.

"hei, Neji," sapa Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"hei," balas Neji dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Gaara dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, "ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" ujar Neji mencaritahu.

"Mendokusai. Hoam," Shikamaru menguap.

"Aku, Shika ingin tahu siapa yang sedang ditunggu Gaara. Bukankah kau tahu, Gaara bukan orang yang dengan senang hati mengorbankan waktunya." jelas Kiba panjang lebar, dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dada, "apalagi berlelah-lelah, berdiri seperti ini. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang langka, Neji?" Kiba tersenyum. Ia mengetahui bahwa Neji memiliki perasaan terhadap temannya yang bermuka datar, berambut merah ini.

"Benarkah Gaa – " belum selesai Neji bertanya, ucapannya telah dipotong oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh Neji. Seseorang yang sedang mengayuh sepeda menuju kearah dia dan yang lainnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sepertinya ini hobbi baru Naruto yang sengaja dan tidak sengaja memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Ini perlu, harus dirubah…

.

.

"GAARA!" teriak Naruto dan melambaikan tangan kirinya. Gaara tidak bersuara dia hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya, membalas lambai tangan Naruto, 'siapa dia?' batin NeKiShi.

"Siapa dia Gaara?" tanya Kiba dan menjadi pertanyaan sama dihati Neji dan Shikamaru. Sekarang Naruto telah berada tepat didepan Gaara dan teman-temannya, "dia sahabatku."

Ke kampus dengan mengayuh sepeda? Astaga, sedangkan kebanyakan dari mereka yang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Konoha yang disebut-sebut sebagai Universitas nomor wahid di negaranya, juga merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ber-uang–elit, mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki ketimbang naik sepeda. Yah, ini mungkin berlaku bagi orang-orang biasa karena mereka secara sadar atau tidak sadar ingin menutupi kekurangan yang ada. Sedangkan bagi orang-orang kelas atas, mobil merupakan salah satu keharusan. Kenapa Naruto tidak memilih opsi yang pertama? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ternyata tidak hanya Kiba yang berpikir begitu, Neji dan Shikamaru pun berpikir hal yang sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kiba.

Ini jaman modern ataukah jaman edan?

"Hai, salam kenal!" Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah teman-teman Gaara, mereka menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" / "Inzuka Kiba."

"Neji Hyuga" / "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru" / "Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara paham kenapa Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.

Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto merasa bingung, dia sahabat Gaara? Bukankah Gaara termasuk orang yang selektif dalam berteman. Lalu, Gaara rela berdiri seperti ini hanya untuk menunggu kedatangannya? Siapa sebenarnya sahabat Gaara ini, orang yang diketahui Kiba bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

"Juugo, kau lihat Sasuke?" Suigetsu menoleh kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "tidak," ujar Juugo santai.

"Apa dia lupa hari ini ini ada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru atau?" Suigetsu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "atau apa?" Juugo melihat kearah yang dilihat Sugeitsu. Mendongakkan kepala keatas entah apa yang dilihat. Langit? awan? matahari? burung yang sedang terbang? pohon? hanya Sugeitsu dan Juugo yang tahu.

"Sasuke kelelahan 'bermain' bersama Karin?" bisik Sugeitsu di telinga Juugo. Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak mungkin?!"

"Juugo sayang, didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Sugeitsu melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada. "Tetap saja itu mustahil," Juugo tetap kekeh dengan jawabannya bahwa hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Kenapa kau selalu membela Sasuke, kau suka dengan dia ahn?" Sugeitsu menatap Juugo mulai panas. "Tidak." Jawab singkat Juugo, melihat pemandangan didepan mereka, lalu lalang para mahasiwa.

"Kau cinta denganku?" Suigetsu menatap Juugo. "Iya," tertangkap, seringai muncul dibibir Suigetsu mendengar jawaban Juugo. "Kalau kau cinta denganku, kau harus mengiyakan apa yang kukatakan tadi!" seperti nada perintah dan ancaman yang diberikan Suigetsu untuk Juugo. "Tidak" jawab Juugo santai yang sudah tahu sifat dan perangai kekasih tercintanya ini.

"ah baiklah aku mengalah, aku tidak mau lama-lama berdebat denganmu." Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Juugo kearah depan, dengan wajah yang agak dibuat cemberut. "hm," Juugo tersenyum dan mengacak surai biru Sugeitsu.

"HEI, dilihat orang!?" wajah Sugeitsu memerah. "Tidak masalah." Juugo tersenyum.

.

.

"Neji, kau dicari dosen pembimbing kita," kata salah seorang mahasiswa Universita Konoha menyampaikan pesan untuk Neji.

"hn, terima kasih." Mahasiswa tadi pergi kembali kedalam area kampus. "Aku duluan," Neji menatap Gaara sebelum beranjak dari sana. Gaara yang merasa ditatap hanya mengucapkan kata sederhananya, "hn".

"Kalau begitu kami juga, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto. Ayo Shika!" Kiba tersenyum dan menarik baju Shikamaru. "Iya, iya!" Shikamaru merenggangkan ototnya, berjalan disebelah Kiba dengan memegang tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat ketika Shikamaru yang pertama kali menggenggam tangan Kiba menganggap hal itu wajar-wajar saja, hanya berpegangan tangan. Seperti apa yang sering dilakukannya dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya, Gaara. Naruto kau kelewat polos.

"Gaara kau lama menungguku?" Naruto berhenti didepan gerbang kampus, tapi tenang itu tidak menghalangi jalan mahasiswa lain yang ingin keluar masuk area kampus, karena gerbang yang lumayan lebar. "Tidak juga, sekarang cepat kau parkirkan sepedamu!" Gaara menunjuk area parkir, Naruto melihat mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gaara. "Oke, tunggu aku sebentar!" Naruto mengayuh sepedanya.

Baru satu kayuhan yang dilakukan.

TinTin TinTin. Naruto berhenti melihat kebelakang 'shit, bukankah ini mobil si pantat ayam?' Naruto punya insting yang kuat.

TinTin TinTin. "Iya, tau! Sabar." Naruto mulai mengayuh lagi.

TinTin TinTin. Dihiraukan Naruto suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya. 'Teme, tidak usah pakai acara klakson berkali-kali, memang aku budek apa? Bukankah jalan disebelahku kosong, kenapa ia tidak mengambil jalan itu malah mengambil jalan dibelakangku? Siapa yang sebenarnya dobe disini?'

TinTin TinTin. Habis kesabaran Naruto. Ia segera turun dan menstandar sepedanya dengan posisi sengaja sesengajanya menghalangi jalan mobil Sasuke. Diketuknya jendela mobil tersebut hingga akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah stoic nan tampan. 'Wajah ini… Kami-sama,' Naruto menatap dengan menahan amarah, 'sungguh menyebalkan.'

Tangan Naruto menggempal, "apa maumu, TEME?" orang yang berada disekitar sana menatap Naruto. Tampan tapi terlihat manis. Itulah pendapat laki-laki yang salah jalan dan mereka berniat ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai 'uke' mereka, sedangkan bagi para wanita ada yang ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai teman, pacar, suami, selingkuhan dan ada juga yang akan dengan suka hati mencarikan seme yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, menyandarkan tubuhnya dimobil setelah pintu mobilnya tertutup, dengan tangan terlipat didada. Keren, itulah dalam benak semua orang termasuk Naruto yang sekarang tepat berada didepan Sasuke, ketika melihat gaya sang bungsu Uchiha itu. Sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Singkirkan sepedamu dari jalan mobilku!" terdengar dengan sangat jelas nada perintah yang membuat darah pagi tadi yang sempat memanas akhirnya kembali normal, kini memanas lagi.

Twitch

'Sabar Naruto, sabar.' Naruto masih ingat daratan dimana ia menginjakkan kakinya sekarang, "kau bisa mengambil jalan disebelahku kenapa kau harus mengambil jalan dibelakangku?"

"Dobe," jawab Sasuke santai, menikmati wajah kesal Naruto.

"oh, aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan agak memejamkan matanya. Membuat orang yang berada tepat didepannya, tidak bisa melihat indahnya biru bola mata keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. "Jangan-jangan kau belum mahir mengendarai mobil atau tepatnya," Naruto menghentikan bicaranya menatap remeh ke Uchiha Bungsu, "kau seorang PE-MU-LA." Tekan dan eja Naruto pada kata pemula.

Twitch

Sepertinya Sasuke terseret arus air panas. "Siapa yang pemula ah, dobe?" tunjuk Sasuke dengan menggunakan dagunya. "Kau, teme! SI RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM." tunjuk Naruto tepat dikepala, rambut Sasuke.

"Usoratakachi," Sasuke yang sempat terseret diair panas akhirnya nyangkut di bebatuan.

"Teme sial – "

TinTin TinTin TinTin TinTin, suara klakson berlomba-lomba saling bersahutan.

"DIAM!" bentak mereka bersamaan, membuat nyali para pengendara mobil yang membunyikan klakson tadi langsung menciut, kasihan. Padahal mereka cuma ingin menuntut hak mereka, tapi nasib berkata lain mereka malah dianggap seperti pengganggu dan akan mengambil hak kedua anak manusia yang sedang asyik bermain kata-kata gombal(?). Gaara menggelengkan kepala melihatnya, dihampirinya Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kalian menghalangi jalan orang," tunjuk Gaara kearah barisan mobil yang hampir delapan buah.

"ck, gara-gara kau DOBE!" Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Sialan kau Teme?!" Naruto hendak maju dan menyapa wajah stoic itu dengan tangannya, menampar. Sebelum hal itu terjadi seseorang menyentuh pudaknya dan menghentikan keinginannya,"cepat, sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai!" Gaara melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Naruto menatap Gaara kemudian Sasuke.

BUKK, semua mata yang berada disana terbelalak, kaget.

Dan….

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chap 2 publish juga n_n. hwa…. Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya heee….. **

**Apa chap ini berantakan. n_n"? **

**.**

**Ga nyangka ada yang mau membaca, ngefav n follow NOD chap 1, Nasu terharu. Terima kasih, Nasu ucapkan buat semuanya n special thanks for : keiji wolf, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, ChaaChulie247, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, NiMin Shippers, Couphie, , Guest, Hikari shinji, allriseci, Niita, Mai Narazaki, MoodMaker, snlovers yang udah ngeriview n kasih dukungan. **

**Buat komentar, saran dan kritiknya Nasu tunggu… Review please….. minna :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Neighbour Or Devil**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru and orther couple.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s) berkeliaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, mudah ditebak delel.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Masih berkeras ingin membaca, jangan salahkan saya. **

**Akibat ditanggung masing-masing.**

**Chapter 3**

_**.**_

**.**

**Upacara Penyambutan Mahasiswa Baru**

"….."

'Kenapa si teme ini harus berdiri disampingku?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak baris dan berdiri hingga sekarang terasa hawa dingin dan mencekam disekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya tapi tetap saja aura yang dikeluarkan olehnya bikin tetangga di samping, sekitarnya merasa tak nyaman. Matanya memang sedang tertuju pada wanita di depan sana. Di atas mimbar, sedang berbicara panjang lebar.

'Apa dia tidak keberatan membawa dada sebesar itu?' batin Sasuke. Jangan lupa Sasuke seorang Bi hemmm.

Seseorang menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Apa masih lama, ini uh?" Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mengharapkan akan namanya jawaban. Sambil menggerakkan kecil, kaki kanan – kirinya, bergantian.

"Dobe?!" Sasuke menjawab pelan. Walaupun di depan sana ada wanita cantik, berumur, berdada besar dan berbadan bohai bak gitar Sp*nyol. Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu menelantarkan, tepatnya memberikan aura yang menyenangkan (?) buat orang baru yang sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia, sejak pagi tadi.

Bahagia…

Ya jelaslah, Sasuke bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama bertemu dengan Naruto sudah membuat dia merasa …

Sasuke senyam – senyum (OOC banget deh).

_**Flashback**_

BUKK, semua mata yang berada disana terbelalak, kaget. Berbagai ekspresi menghiasi wajah mereka.

Naruto dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Naruto. Dan seketika, dengan tangan yang terkepal Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyapa wajah Sasuke. Naruto tidak melepaskan pegangannya di kerah baju Sasuke.

Pasti sakit sekali itu. Pikir para mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sudut kiri bibir Sasuke sepertinya terluka, terlihat dari keluarnya darah di bagian tersebut. Sasuke merasa ini benar-benar menarik. Baru kali ini ada yang berani berlaku sebrutal seperti ini kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dijilatnya sedikit darah yang keluar tersebut dengan gaya seksual.

"Darahku memang nikmat," ujar Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Glup.

'Gila ini orang' batin Naruto meneguk liur, susah. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya. Naruto mau muntah melihat gaya Sasuke yang begitu aish, lupakan.

Dalam sekejap. Sekarang keadaan sama.

Sasuke pun memegang – menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Sehingga menyebabkan sebagian dari bagian kepala Naruto agak masuk melalui jendela – kaca mobil yang terbuka. Ini posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa darahmu nikmat sepertii punyaku?" ujar Sasuke dengan kembali lagi menjilat sedikit darah yang tetap keluar.

Glup.

Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk liur, susah – lagi. Entahlah, hilang kemana keberanian – kekuatan Naruto tadi. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun _refleks_ segera memejamkan matanya, siap menerima kepalan tangan yang mendarat diwajah mulusnya.

Sakit.

Tidak, Naruto tidak merasakan sakit. Melainkan sesuatu yang menjijikan berada di bibirnya yang tertutup. Naruto yakin lawannya itu sedang menempelkan bibir di bibirnya. Namun pemikiran itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, saat Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan imitasi langit biru cerah. Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke, berhasil. Sekarang Naruto berdiri tegak disamping mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, "nikmat 'kan?"

Asin.

Naruto merasa rasa asin pada indera pengecapnya.

Sial.

Ternyata Sasuke ketika mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, memang sengaja mengambil darah di sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan setelah itu mengoleskannya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto bingung harus kecewa ataukah senang karena pemikirannya ternyata meleset? semua tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

"Sialan, menjijikan kau Teme." Ujar Naruto geram, saraya menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Biar terhapus semua darah Sasuke yang berada di bibirnya. Mengakibatkan bibir Naruto memerah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, melihat hasil karyanya.

Cantik.

Gaara yang sempat shock melihat kejadian itu berlangsung di depan matanya langsung menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan membuat Naruto sekarang menggandeng Gaara di sebelah kanannya. Berjalan. Mereka menjauh meninggalkan tempat perkara, tidak lupa sepeda Naruto yang sekarang sedang dituntun oleh Gaara di sebelah kiri tangannya.

Ini pasti sulit.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Seseorang dengan berpakaian satpam, keluar dari arah toilet kampus yang jaraknya lumayan dari tempat pos jaganya – berlari menuju ke depan gerbang UK.

_**EndFlashback**_

Naruto melirik ke Sasuke. "Cih, temesialanotakayampedesintingangkut. Siapa yang bertanya denganmu? Ish, senyam - senyum ga jelas." Balas, bisik Naruto dengan suara yang rendah dengan nada menghina.

Sasuke cuek aja, tetap melanjutkan aksi senyam – senyumnya.

" ... sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat datang di Universitas Konoha kepada seluruh mahasiswa baru."

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Riuh suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk beradu bisikan dan lirikan, ikut melakukan, memeriahkan acara tepuk tangan tanpa tahu maknanya.

Yang penting tepuk tangan.

'AKhirnya selesai juga. _Baa-Chan _kelamaan ngomonnya.'

.

.

Deidara memasuki sebuah _café_. Dilangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri seseorang berambut merah yang sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan malam di luar _café_. "Maaf Sasori. Kau menunggu lama?" Deidara menarik kursi yang besebrangan dengan Sasori, mendudukan dirinya.

"Tidak, Dei. Aku memang sengaja datang lebih cepat dari waktu janjian kita," ujar Sasori lembut. Mengaduk-aduk minuman yang telah dipesannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menetap dan menerima tawaran untuk bekerja disini?" tanya Sasori _tothepoint_ dengan menaikan sedikit kecamatanya yang agak menurun. O, iya. Sasori tidak ada sedikit pun bermasalah dengan matanya, dia menggunakan kecamatan hanya karena ingin saja.

"Siapa pun ingin bekerja di perusahaan yang terkenal dan besar seperti itu, Sas." Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi, aku ingin kembali ke Konoha."

Deidara berpikir dengan ilmu dan keterampilan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Ia ingin menggunakan itu untuk dapat memberikan sesuatu bagi negaranya, walau itu hanya hal kecil. Terdengar menggelikan, 'kan? Tapi, itu sudah menjadi tekad Deidara.

"Ma'af terlambat," Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berdiri disamping Deidara.

"Aku juga baru tiba, ayo duduklah!"

Yuki memilih untuk duduk disebelah Deidara.

Sasori, Deidara dan Yuki. Mereka adalah tiga sahabat yang selalu berusaha bersama, baik saat senang maupun tidak menyenangkan. Persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan hampir empat tahun, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Universitas Oto.

Sasori termasuk orang yang santai tapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pemikir berat, terkadang Deidara dan Yuki agak sulit menebak jalan pikiran Sasori. Dia juga merupakan seorang anak dari salah satu anggota parlemen. Sedangkan Yuki dia perempuan cantik yang agak pendiam, lembut tapi jujur dan terbuka, inilah yang disuka Deidara dan Sasori dari seorang Yuki. Dia hanya seorang anak dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya hanyalah salah satu pegawai kantoran dan ibunya adalah seorang penjahit pakaian. Dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang hangat.

Bahagia.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Karena semua pilihan ada ditangan kau, Dei. Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih. Hei, kapan-kapan kalian berkunjunglah ke Konoha! Nanti aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat-tempat yang indah disana." Ujar Dei sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Itu pasti, Dei."

"Dei, kalau nanti aku ke Konoha, aku ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, si Naruto. Pasti dia sangat manis." Ujar Yuki. Karena Dei selalu semangat sekali, apabila bercerita tentang adiknya, membuat Yuki jadi penasaran.

"Aku, juga." Sasori melepas kecamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan helaan nafas ringan.

"Ok…"

'Dei, rasa cintaku padamu yang kupendam bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang. Itu karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku menekan perasaan ku sendiri da mengalah untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku mengetahui itu dari kau sendiri, yang memang tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan yang menurutmu rumit.'

Sehingga kita bertiga terikat pada perjanjian yang bodoh.

.

.

Upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru telah selesai sekitar lima menit yang lalu, para mahasiswa baru berhamburan saling membaur, berkenalan.

"Hai, perkenalkan aku Lee, Rock lee." Naruto menyambut tangan Lee, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Lee memanggil teman-temannya yang lain seperti Shino, Ino, Chouji dan Tenten untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto. Mereka saling berbagi informasi. Yah, paling tidak nama, lulusan dari mana (asal sekolah), alamat deelel. Kadang-kadang terlihat mereka tertawa lepas, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Itu masuk dalam deelel tadi.

.

.

'Hei Sasuke, dari mana kau? Kami mencarimu." Suigetsu bertanya dengan mata melihat-lihat ke para mahasiswa baru yang ada diruangan ini sekarang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke santai, saat ini yang dilihat Sasuke hampir sama seperti Suigetsu bedanya fokus pandangannya jatuh ke cowok berambut kuning, berkulit tan yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya.

"Astaga, kapan bahasa kebangsaanmu itu lenyap?!" Suigetsu menyikut kecil badan sebelah kanan Juugo, "Jangan lirik-lirik!"

"Hn," Juugo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kekasihnya ini memang pencemburu sejati.

"Hei, bagaimana _service_ Karin malam tadi? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Suigetsu bertanya menatap wajah sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Membosankan," jawabnya singkat.

"Aduh, aku bingung." Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya, ini sudah orang ke sekian kalinya yang direkomendasikan Sui untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi yang tidak membosankan itu seperti apa?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Memandang ke segerombolan mahasiswa baru yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, tepatnya Naruto. Suigetsu yang melihat Sasuke menyeringai kearah segerombolan mahasiswa di depan mereka, meneliti satu-satu diantara mereka.

"Apakah ada satu diantara mereka?" tanya Suigetsu seraya menunjuk Lee, Ino dkk.

"Hn," tatapan Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto.

Juugo tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto. Sosok pemuda yang terbilang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki berambut kuning tapi tetap terlihat maskulin. Sedangkan sang kekasih, Suigetsu mengira yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Ino. Si wanita cantik berbadan tak kalah bohai kaya Karin, berambut pirang di ikat satu kebelakang dengan baju lumayan kentat. Menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya.

_So sexy,_ "hebat mata lho, Sas." Ujar suigetsu percaya diri dengan tebakannya.

.

.

"Pain, ka-u bermain liar…" Ujar, seorang pria yang terengah-engah.

"oh, kau juga penunggang yang tak kalah liar, cantik." Pain mulai mengecup-ngecup lagi, bibir laki-laki yang berada di atasnya. Kenji, itulah namanya.

"Mau kita lanjutkan, cantik?" tangan Pain mulai meremas-remas bokong kenji.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Pain sayang?"

"Aku masih kuat beberapa ronde lagi penunggang sexy." Remasan Pain makin kuat di bokong sintal itu.

"Tapi aku sudah cukup lelah." Kenji merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Pain.

"Benarkah Kenji – chan?" Pain, menyeringai senang. "Tapi kenapa 'littlekenji' dibawah sana kau gesek-gesekkan seperti itu ahn?"

Akibat remasan kuat tangan Pain di bokong Kenji mengakibatkan sedikit banyak dia bergerak. Apalagi 'littlekenji' tepat beradu – menindih 'littlepain'.

Walaupun lelah hasrat itu tetap membuncah. "emmm Pain, berilah 'littlekenji' terapi kesehatan lagi!"

"Dengan senang hati, cantik."

.

.

Cantik, berambut pink cerah yang indah, kulit putih bersih, dada indah dan kecang, badan langsing montok bak gitar S_pany*l_ (sorry, taunya cuma gitar Spany*l doank yang _body-_nya bohhai). Naruto tak beralih pandangannya dari sosok yang berjalan kearahnya – rombongannya.

Deg… Deg…

Suara jantung Naruto sedang berkonser ria. Semakin dekat melangkah wanita itu ke arahnya semakin cepat pula jantungnya berdetak. 'Dia kesini? Dia kesini? Dia kesini?' batin Naruto.

Deg… apa yang harus kulakukan?

Deg… dia benar-benar menawan?

Deg… jadi seperti ini ya, rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Deg…Deg…

Hei, Naruto cowok **NORMAL, **yang masih suka liat bagian tubuh wanita. Wajar, kalau ada sesuatu yang bereaksi pada dirinya. _Background_ di belakang Naruto saat ini adalah taman bunga matahari saat musim semi, bermekaran dan ada bentuk love-love yang berterbangan.

Oh, iya jangan lupa pula. Naruto juga punya majalah dewasa, yang covernya itu gambar cewek _sexy_ pakai seragam sekolah dengan semua kancing yang terlepas. Lalu bagaimana dengan bagian dalam majalah tersebut? Yah, hampir sama dengan covernya, tema sekolahan tapi dengan berbagai gaya - pose. Tapi syukur Naruto cuma baru punya 3 majalah.

Cuma 3? Kok bisa?

Ya bisalah. Itu karena dianya ketahuan mulai mengkoleksi majalah dewasa. Pas ketika Minato lagi berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto lupa nyembunyiin itu majalah di tempat yang aman. _So,_sejak itulah Naruto berhenti mengkoleksi majalah yang bikin mata melek. Tapi, namanya anak muda, labil dan ingin tahu _plus_ nyoba. Tidak ada majalah tidak masalah. Ibarat kata, majalah nggak jalan, internet – _googling_ jalan dink.

Tenang Naruto bukan pecandu hal yang begituan, kok.

Paling sesekali tapi tiap hari. Bercanda dink… heeee

_backtostory_

Jalan…Jalan…Jalan…

Terlewati.

Naruto terlewati permisrah. Naruto terlewati.

Tabahkan dirimu Nar.

"Hei, Sasuke ternyata kau kuliah di UK (Universitas Konoha) juga?" Ujar, Sakura yang sekarang berada di depan Sasuke dkk.

"Hn,"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya mencari dimana wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama berada.

Cari. Ketemu.

'_Shit,_ kenapa harus teme sialan itu lagi? Kenapa harus dia?'

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto melihat kearahnya terlebih Sakura, meyeringai lebar.

_Kami-Sama_ cobaan apalagi yang datang buat Naruto yang baik hati ini walau pagi tadi baru nonjok wajah orang. Padahal 'kan Naruto berusaha setiap hari minggu, tidak hanya hari minggu saja tapi hari-hari lainnya juga, untuk bangun pagi-pagi nyempatin pergi ke gereja, walau terkadang tertidur di sana. Terkadang.

Apa hubungannya coba?

.

.

Setelah tadi upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, rektor dan para dosen meninggalkan ruangan. Para mahasiswa baru diberi waktu beberapa menit untuk setidaknya saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Setelahnya, beberapa mahasiswa lengkap dengan almamater masing-masing sudah berada di atas panggung. Naruto dan semua mahasiswa baru, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sana.

"Selamat datang dan bergabung di Universitas Konoha." Matanya meneliti ke seluruh penjuru ruangan melihat para mahasiswa baru. "Seperti yang sudah disampaikan oleh _rector _kita, bahwa Universitas Konoha ini memiliki beberapa Organisasi Kemahasiswaan. Diantaranya ada Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa (DPM), Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa (BEM) dan Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa (UKM). Baiklah tidak berpanjang-panjang kalimat," Shisui merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Saya akan memperkenalkan para Pengurus Organisasi Kemahasiswaan dimulai dari saya sendiri selaku Presiden Mahasiswa, si pecinta ketentraman, keindahan yang suka menolong dan gemar membaca – Shisui Uciha." Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Shisui. Sedangkan mahasiswa baru, mereka menampilkan keanekaragaman ekspresi dan pujian – hujatan di hati mereka untuk Presiden Mahasiswa mereka yang over.

"Terima kasih atas kekaguman kalian. Baiklah selanjutnya di samping saya," Shisui mengarahkan tangannya, "dengan rambut agak kecoklat-coklatan, panjang dan lebut hingga model iklan sampo PIPPPP merasa iri dengan keindahan mahkota laki-laki ini. Dia adalah Neji Hyuga selaku Wakil Presiden Mahasiswa. Ingat… yang cewek jangan ngiri ya!" semua berswetdrop ria. Sedangkan bagi yang sudah mengenal tabiat sang Presiden Mahasiswa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Nah, siapa lagi selanjutnya yang bakal diperkenalkan oleh si PresMa UK?

Sebenarnya perjanjian bodoh apa yang mengikat Deidara, Sasori dan Yuki?

Dan satu lagi, saya mau jejak pendapat (?) #astagakata-katanya

saya masih agak sedikit bingung ntar itu si Kyuu baiknya cewek apa cowok?

TBC

**Didalam NOD chap 3 ini su masukin secuil humor, tapi – tapi GATOT… garing-garing gimana gitchu humornya. Haaaaa. #GaBerbakat - ' - " **

**Terima kasih Su ucapkan buat semua **_**readers**_** yang telah membaca NOD ini. **

**Review teman-teman semua sudah Su baca… So, **_**Special Thanks, to : **_

**Kinana, Sheren, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Kar Chan 56, Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, MoodMaker, laila. , Subaru Abe, UzumakiKagari, Couphie, hanazawa kay, miszshanty05, Uchiha Over Love, B Dhii Chu, Uchiha Over Love, allriseci. **

**Dan satu lagi, saya mau jejak pendapat (?) #astagakata-katanya **

**saya masih agak sedikit bingung ntar itu si Kyuu baiknya cewek apa cowok?**

**Sampai jumpa bulan depan/ depan/ depannya lagi… minna n_n **

**Review...? **


End file.
